


Words of Static: Tongue of Chrome

by Kaiserkorresponds



Series: The Terrors of Tape [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is the Magnus Institute Archives, M/M, Martin Blackwood Loves Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Nightmares, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Jon's gaze snapped to him.The pupils of his eyes were broken, the black circles shattered into a thousand pieces that glittered in the light, and they swam in a sea of adherent green. No whites visible amidst the acidity.The rest of his face was drained of emotion and eldritchly blank, lacking in any of the idiosyncrasies Martin had come to love."Darling." Martin whispered, fighting the hints of nausea that threatened in his stomach.--Post canon fic with Jon being the Archives !!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Terrors of Tape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Words of Static: Tongue of Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Body Horror, Semi Death of Loved One, Grief !!

"Jon." 

"Jon, love, please wake up." 

"Jon, come on, darling, you have to wake up."

"Jon!" 

Martin's chest tightened painfully as he near shouted Jon's name, jostling his thin shoulder as roughly as he dared. 

"Jon, please, you have to wake up, sweetheart."

Jon cried out again in his sleep, tears streaming down his sharp cheeks in thin, sticky rivlets.

"Jon, please, I need, I need you to wake up. Just– just, for a second."

Jon's face creased harshly, and he let out a heart shattering cry. 

"I'm so sorry, love."

Martin felt his own eyes gloss over and forcing himself past the guilt, and the trepidation, brought his palms together in a deafening smack. 

Instantly, Jon surged upwards, his eyelids snapping open and his breath snagging into a series of gasps. 

He let out a piercing scream. 

"Jon." Martin breathed. "Jon, love, it's okay, you're okay."

Jon's gaze snapped to him. 

The pupils of his eyes were broken, the black circles shattered into a thousand pieces that glittered in the light, and they swum in a sea of adherent green. No whites visible amidst the acidity. 

The rest of his face was drained of emotion, and eldritchly blank, lacking in any of the idiosyncrasies Martin had come to love.

"Darling." Martin whispered, fighting the hints of nausea that threatened in his stomach. 

The revulsion at seeing this never seemed to wear off, no matter how many times he witnessed it. 

Jon's eyelids snapped shut and back open, making an electronic click with the motion.

"Martin." He said robotically, and in place of his tongue there was a strip of mangled black plastic, ridged and gleaming in the low light. Undeniably and irrevocably, a strip of tape recorder tape. 

"Yes, I'm– I'm here, Jon."

Jon made an electronic whirring sound, almost reminiscent of the times when he recorded one of the statements that held true evidence of the supernatural instead of false charades. 

The time when he could still deny the supernatural, when he was not a part of its forces. 

The time when he had been human. 

The fragments of his eyes glowed eerily in the dim light. 

"Martin." He repeated, electronic and crackling like static. 

"I'm here, darling. I'm right here." 

Martin felt the tide of grief rise in his chest, and the glossiness of his own eyes congealed into a single tear that dripped down his cheek, the nausea rocking in his stomach transforming into a vicious pain alongside it. Seeing Jon trapped, consumed truly, by The Watcher brought the same stinging swirl of anxiety, and terror, and guilt every time. 

He choked back his own sob, selfishly wishing for a split second that he hadn't had to wake him, and that Jon would return to crying unconsciously rather than stare at him with that eldritch, electronic gaze. 

Jon's fractured eyes pinpointed with a laser focus on him, Martin's own pale reflection shining back at himself within the shards of his pupils. 

"Martin." He repeated again. 

"Whatever you need, Jon. I can do it, I promise I– I can do it. Just come back to me love, please come back to me." 

Martin didn't even try to conceal the crack in his voice, or the drops of tears hitting the bed sheets. 

Jon's head tilted stiffly, his long, dark curls brushing over one shoulder. 

"Mar–" 

His monotonic voice caught on the syllable, the robotic tone cracking for just a split second, and there was a flash of something, something Martin wished beyond anything that was recognition, in his eyes. 

"Yes, Jon. I'm still right here." Martin murmured, soft and encouraging, and painfully strained around the edges. "I'm here, love." 

With barely bated hope, he slid a hand across the bedsheets to gently cover Jon's own, his large palms dwarfing Jon's slim fingers in a soft caress. 

"I'm right here, love." 

A shudder went through Jon's angular body, and the electronic whirring reached a fever pitch, shrieking in the otherwise silent room. 

Martin's breath froze in his chest, a tiny flicker of hope creeping between his ribs. 

"Love, are you– are you there?" He whispered.

Abruptly, the whirring cut off and Jon's eyes and mouth snapped shut. 

He fell limply back to the bed, unconscious. And his breathing fell into the slow, rhythmic draws that Martin knew would turn to sobs after only minutes asleep. 

The same scarcely living inhales that barely sustained him between the night terrors, and the same eerily broken gaze that would greet Martin once again when he screamed himself awake. 

The same soul wrenching cycle as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a ,,, strange time for horror fics, but plz enjoy some body horror for Jon and some Martin emotional angst !!


End file.
